This project aims to develop, implement and evaluate the effectiveness of an intervention program for the mothers of LBW babies in an intensive care nursery. The intervention program is designed to promote mother-infant attachment, enhance the mother's recognition of infant behavioral state, and to teach the mother to interact with her baby in a prompt, contingent manner. Forty babies of birthweight less than 2,200 grams will receive the program and will be compared with 40 LBW, no treatment controls and 40 NBW infants. The quality of mother-infant transaction will be evaluated and compared at discharge from hospital and again at six and twelve months after birth. The mothers' psychological and social adjustment, self-confidence and perception of the baby will be evaluated and compared at specified points during the twelve month follow-up and the babies' cognitive-motivational development will be assessed at six and twelve months. It is hypothesized that, following the intervention program, mothers will interact with their babies in a more effective and satisfying manner, with resultant beneficial effects upon maternal adjustment and infant development.